


Some Holy Spectacle (podfic)

by Caveat_Lector



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #JustFuckMeUp Fest, Docking, Fluff and Smut, Foreskin Play, Light D/s, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caveat_Lector/pseuds/Caveat_Lector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal have a lazy and very educational morning in bed. (Full author's summary can be found <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/486140">here</a>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Holy Spectacle (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Some Holy Spectacle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168250) by [strangestorys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangestorys/pseuds/strangestorys). 



> This story is part of a [series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/486140) which I recommend checking out, but it stands alone as well. This is for the warmth challenge at flash_fanworks, as the story creates a wonderful feeling of love and warmth. Hopefully the podfic manages to convey a little of that too. 
> 
> Thank you to strangestorys for giving permission to create this podfic!
> 
> The music at the start and end is from Bach, cello suite no.1.

Download at [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/adnk0a7da449pr3/some_holy_spectacle.mp3) or [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/98idyhpctn88mrd/some_holy_spectacle.mp3?dl=0). 

The file is 18.58 min / 17.3Mb in mp3 format.

 **If you post the link anywhere PLEASE post a link to this entry here on Ao3 and not to the download directly.** This is for a few reasons: I haven't recorded all the header info, it's handier for people to visit the fic and leave strangestorys some love for it, and also podfics very rarely get comments so it would be nice to at least see hits to have an idea if anyone was interested! 

Should you wish to buck the trend, your comments and kudos will be more than welcome, however :D 

Thanks everyone <3

P.S. Please consider adding the tag 'podfic welcome' to your fics or meta on Ao3, or check my profile for an example of a permission statement you could add to yours. Most podficcers won't be offended if you're not into listening to it yourself, they will just be glad you made it easy for them to find so others can enjoy it. It's also a great way to attract more readers, of course - I always check out the fic itself when I find a podfic.


End file.
